


Art for "Housebreaking and Hooked Agrimony"

by Gryph



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: Story summary: Irene can't help but find her coworker, Jerome Morrow, extremely suspicious. He's too perfect-a 9.5 genetically with an excellent work ethic, good manners, and everything a perfect gentleman needs. A façade that perfect must be hiding something. Irene decides that to find out what it is, some investigation is in order. Like breaking into his house.Unfortunately, Irene is caught sneaking around Jerome's house by a mysterious and handsome man named Eugene. Jerome tells her she can't tell anyone about Eugene and she needs to stay away, which only makes her more curious. Eugene is friendly and clearly attracted to her (once they get past the whole housebreaking incident) but he won't talk about his past or why he's staying with Jerome. Who is Eugene and what are his secrets? And how will Irene react when she finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Housebreaking and Hooked Agrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547874) by [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias). 



Cover for Small Fandom Big Bang story:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/92764/92764_original.png)


End file.
